


Dom Seung Gil

by phichithamsters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (hopefully) humor, BDSM exploration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: Phichit discovers that Seung Gil has some dominant tendencies in the bedroom, and so he tries to get his boyfriend to explore them.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Dom Seung Gil

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Pep (as most of my writing tends to be) because she encouraged this fic since it was brainstormed in a twitter writing meme. I didn't think I was gonna write this... but then I did and I had a lot of fun.

Seung Gil is quiet. 

Phichit knows that, and he understands that. Whereas Phichit likes to show his love with effusive praises, Seung Gil is a man of few words. He doesn’t respond to Phichit’s many compliments with verbal affirmations of his own; instead he will quietly mutter a “thanks” or flush a gorgeous shade of deep red, and for Phichit, that is more than enough. He knows that Seung Gil speaks a language of his own and, while it took Phichit a while to figure out, he now considers himself fluent.

Seung Gil’s stony demeanor does have its cracks, and it begins to splinter in the bedroom. If he is fucking Phichit, he will moan quietly and steadily, and it’s enough to throw Phichit careening over the edge. 

“Oh, Seung Gil! I’m gonna  _ come _ ,” Phichit gasps through clenched teeth as Seung Gil fucks him relentlessly. Seung Gil is the picture of perfection, sweat glistening in beads above his dark eyebrows, his eyes scrunched shut so Phichit can admire his long eyelashes. 

“Not… yet…” Seung Gil groans, and Phichit’s eyes widen.

“What—”

Seung Gil leans in close, his lips on Phichit’s ear. “Phichit… Wait for me,” Seung Gil whispers.

Unfortunately for him, Phichit can’t  _ stop _ the wave of his orgasm that rushes over him, spurred by Seung Gil’s breathless “ _ wait for me.” _

A minute later, Seung Gil is coming too, lips slightly parted in that sexy way that Phichit loves. He wants to photograph it someday, but he’s not sure if Seung Gil would be into it. 

He does know something Seung Gil might be interested in, though. 

When Seung Gil collapses on the bed beside him, catching his breath, Phichit takes the moment to turn and face his boyfriend. 

“That was great,” he says earnestly. 

Seung Gil’s eyes are still closed, probably still riding that high. He just “mhm”s in return. 

Phichit reaches out a hand to drag some fingers up Seung Gil’s chest, and that’s when Seung Gil opens one eye at him. 

Phichit smiles at him. “I really liked that thing you did,” he says, keeping his voice low. “You know, telling me to wait and all.”

Seung Gil doesn’t seem to be affected by Phichit’s moves, and he simply closes his eyes again. 

Phichit pouts, but then he tries again. “I wouldn’t be upset if you did it again. In fact, I quite like when you tell me what to do?”

Seung gil doesn't open his eyes, but he does say, “Oh?” Which Phichit takes as a great sign. 

“Yeah. Maybe we could do it again sometime soon, and you could wear something nice…” Phichit trails his fingers across Seung Gil’s chest where he leaves off. 

Seung Gil opens both eyes (success!) and regards Phichit for a moment. “Okay,” he says, and then turns on his side to fall asleep. Phichit scoots up to him and spoons him happily, because as far as conversations about BDSM go, that was the longest one he and Seung Gil ever had. 

And now that Phichit knows that Seung Gil is into it too, well,  _ damn _ , he has some work to do. 

The next morning, he orders some supplies from his favorite adult sex toy shop. He and Seung Gil have ordered lube and a handful of dildos from there, but never anything as adventurous as this, so Phichit has to guess when it comes to corset size and style. 

But he really doesn’t have to try hard, cause there is nothing that Seung Gil  _ wouldn’t  _ look good in. 

And he buys some items for himself too, because a good sub has to look the part. 

He pays with their credit card and a satisfied smile on his face. 

Thanks to express shipping, the items come within the week, and Phichit takes no time in unwrapping them all and laying them out on the bed. 

Seung Gil looks a little uneasy staring down at the riding crop and corset, but Phichit attributes that to the nerves of this being their first time. No matter, Phichit thinks. He’ll walk them through this, and he has no doubt in his mind that Seung Gil will pick up the part quickly. 

“So wear these—“ Phichit hands him the corset and stilettos that he’d bought earlier in the week,  _ to complete the outfit— _ “and you can just, do what you want with this,” he says, handing over the riding crop. Seung Gil picks it up like it’s infected. 

“Ok! Get changed!” Phichit says, ushering him towards the bathroom. “I will too,” he then adds, with a wink that makes Seung Gil look a little more comfortable. 

Phichit kisses him on the cheek before closing the door. He knows Seung Gil is totally capable of being a dom, he just needs a little pushing. 

For himself, Phichit has picked out some choice bunny ears (soft, white, a little floppy), and a butt plug with a round puff of cotton on the end, which in no way can be sanitary, but will definitely look good. He strips down, pulling on a white silk bathrobe that Seung Gil bought him from Korea. It’s slippery on his skin, the fabric draping artfully off of his strong, tanned muscles.

Phichit hears some struggling noises from the bathroom, so he takes his time getting the plug in. He lubes it up a bit, pressing it against his hole for a while until he can manage the stretch. Once he’s able to relax enough, he slips the widest part in and the rest follows, the plug sitting snugly between his cheeks. 

And by the time he’s finished, Phichit is already hard as a rock and leaking noticeably into his robe. Well, washing machines were invented for a reason. 

Phichit ties the robe, adjusts the bunny ears one more time, and then tries to position himself on the bed. What’s the best way to pose? Laid back, spread across their tower of pillows? Sitting on the edge, legs crossed seductively? On his hands and knees, cotton tail exposed for all the world to see?

Phichit decides to go with the first option, mainly because Seung Gil is taking a while and every time he shifts the plug in his ass sends a little jolt straight to his dick. It’s getting hard to sit still. 

Finally, he hears Seung Gil clear his throat and the bathroom door opens. 

“Can I— um, are you ready?” He asks, peeking around the door. 

Phichit lowers his voice. “Oh, yes, Seung Gil. I’m ready for  _ you _ .”

Seung Gil coughs again, and then steps out from the bathroom, a little wobbly on his heels, but he still is the picture of perfection. The corset’s leather runs tantalizing stripes up and down the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen, and other than the thick straps of the corset, he’s completely naked. 

Well, accept for the heels. 

God, this is Phichit’s dream. He is about to drool. 

Seung Gil’s holding the riding crop a little apprehensively, so Phichit gets up off of the bed to meet him. He wraps his arms around Seung Gil’s neck, and Seung Gil leans into the touch, like he’s comforted by it. 

In heels, Seung Gil is now towering over him, so Phichit has to tilt upwards to press a kiss onto Seung Gil’s jaw. Phichit runs his hands down Seung Gil’s arms, one wrapping around the hand that holds the riding crop. 

Phichit gets up onto his top toes, and whispers, “I’m excited for you to use this on me.”

Seung Gil’s eyes get really wide and he swallows thickly, which makes Phichit bite his lip, cause he really likes it when he can get a reaction out of Seung Gil. 

Seung Gil arms wrap around Phichit, too, and even though he’s a little stiff, he still makes a show of rubbing his hands up and down Phichit’s body, eventually landing on his ass, and then after kneading the soft skin there for a while, spreads him apart to find—

“Uh, is this...?” Seung Gil’s face grows red as his fingers brush against the plug and Phichit lets out a lewd moan. 

“Yes, it is,” Phichit says, smiling devilishly. “What do you want me to do with it?”

Seung Gil looks like he was not expecting that question, or to be questioned at all. “Leave it… in?”

So he wants to play the long game, make Phichit suffer for a bit. So be it. Phichit tilts his ass back against Seung Gil’s hand, shifting the plug again, making Phichit’s eyes roll back with a gasp. 

Phichit opens his eyes again to see that Seung Gil looks almost like he’s frozen in place, one hand floating like he doesn’t know where to put it. Maybe he needs some more guidance. Phichit knows just what to do. 

He climbs up on the bed into position number three, knees down, ass up, waving his backside at Seung Gil. Phichit looks over his shoulder— Seung Gil is still holding the riding crop, perfect, and then shoves his face into the bedspread and moans, loudly. 

“I’ve been such a bad boy, Seung Gil,” he says. “Won’t you come punish me?”

He wiggles his ass a little more, but feels nothing like the cold slap of leather like he’s expecting. He turns around again to see Seung Gil still standing a few feet away, eyebrows scrunched in confusion and mild disgust. 

Ouch. 

“If that’s what you want?” Seung Gil asks, hesitantly. 

“That’s what you’re supposed to want,” Phichit says. He climbs over to the edge of the bed. “Do you want to punish me?”

“Did you do something wrong?”

Phichit groans. “That’s not the point.”

“I don’t understand the point,” Seung Gil says, and yeah, Phichit can see that much. 

“You’re supposed to tell me what to do! Boss me around, and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

God, Seung Gil needs everything spelled out for him, and sometimes, it’s so frustrating. Seung Gil is just standing there, shifting his weight in his heels, and the worst part is he hasn’t even attempted to use the riding crop. Phichit just wants to have a good time roleplaying in bed, but his boyfriend can’t get it through his head—

Oh. 

It hits him all at once: the way Seung Gil’s holding the crop with as few fingers as possible, the red lines on his skin from the corset, the way he slouches in his shoes. 

It isn’t Seung Gil that needed to get something through his head, it’s  _ Phichit _ . 

“Oh, honey,” Phichit doesn’t know where to begin. “You look uncomfortable.”

“I don’t like these clothes,” Seung Gil says. 

“Then why did you wear them?”

“Because I thought you would like them.”

Phichit stands up and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Don’t get me wrong, I love them,” he says, tracing a finger down one of the leather straps. “But if you’re not having a good time, then I can’t have a good time.”

“I see.”

Phichit smiles up at him. “Do you want to take these off?”

“Yes,” Seung Gil says, and as quick as Phichit has ever seen him move, he flees for the bathroom. 

Phichit sighs, sits back on the bed. Well, maybe their adventurous sex night isn’t going exactly as planned, but they might still be able to salvage this night. 

The bunny ears seem kind of egregious at this point, so he takes them off, and the robe, but he leaves the plug in. Just in case. 

Seung Gil emerges from the bathroom, looking a lot more relaxed, even though he isn’t wearing any clothes. Maybe it’s a testament to how comfortable he and Phichit are around each other, because Seung Gil immediately pulls Phichit in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Phichit’s waist so their hips are flush. 

The kisses grow deeper, slowly, as Phichit’s tongue darts in and out of his own mouth, until he feels Seung Gil start to grind against him a little, one leg thrust between Phichit’s for leverage. 

Phichit pulls away. “Yeah?” 

Seung Gil kisses him again, and Phichit does a little dance inside, cause he’s  _ definitely  _ getting some tonight. 

Theres a little push on his shoulders, and then it gets stronger, like Seung Gil is guiding him downwards. When Phichit finally understands what his boyfriend is trying to get him to do, Phichit drops to his knees so quickly he’s afraid he might have injured them. 

He looks up at Seung Gil, hoping that he’s read this situation right, hoping that maybe, maybe—

“Open.”

_ Yes.  _

Phichit opens wide, and Seung Gil strokes himself a few times, getting harder in his hand, and it takes all of Phichit’s self restraint not to take Seung Gil’s entire cock into his mouth all at once. He knows Seung Gil would enjoy it, and Phichit would love to be shut up for once, but they’re playing a delicate game right now— Seung Gil has decided to give, to help Phichit act out some of his sub fantasies, and so Phichit must be respectful. 

He has to be good. 

Seung Gil does take his time, though, and for someone who wasn’t interested in the concept of BDSM or role play, he does seem to enjoy making Phichit wait. Phichit, on the other hand, is about to start whimpering if he doesn’t get what he wants. 

Finally, though, Seung Gil steps closer, so Phichit’s head is between Seung Gil’s legs and he presents himself to Phichit. He doesn’t give any more commands, but Phichit knows what to do. He eagerly takes as much of Seung Gil’s cock into his mouth as he can, almost gagging when it goes too fast. He sucks loudly, noisily, messily, just the way he knows Seung Gil likes, and he pushes himself to take more and more into his mouth, even if it brings tears to his eyes. 

Phichit doesn’t use his hands, because he hasn’t been given explicit permission, but this is enough. This is so much more than enough. 

At one point, Seung Gil places a hand on Phichit’s head, and his fingers tighten their grip on Phichit’s hair, and  _ fuck _ — Phichit listens, trying to move with Seung Gil’s grip, anticipating his thrusts as Seung Gil begins to fuck into his mouth. 

Phichit is nowhere near skilled enough to deep threat (yet) but Seung Gil’s breath is coming in shorter and he’s kind of huffing out what sound like little moans, and each one is like music in Phichit’s ears and they send blood pumping to his already rock-hard dick. Phichit starts to thrust the air as he’s sucking off Seung Gil, because he can’t seem to find any relief and  _ good god  _ does he need some.

But then Seung Gil abruptly pulls out his cock of Phichit’s mouth, a string of drool still connecting the two, and he looks at Phichit for a second, considering his next move. Phichit takes the moment to catch his breath, blinking up at Seung Gil through wet eyelashes. 

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Seung Gil asks, hesitantly.

Phichit thinks for a second. “What do you want me to do?” he counters. 

“I want you to move to the bed.”

Phichit stands up from his knees, pressing a palm into Seung Gil’s chest. He’s close enough to kiss, almost. 

“Then tell me to get on the bed,” Phichit whispers with a smile. 

Seung Gil’s lips quirk up in response. He licks his lips, slowly, carefully, and Phichit follows the movement with his eyes.

Phichit’s trained on those lips when Seung Gil says, “Then get on the bed, Phichit.”

Phichit has never moved so fast in his life. He’s on his hands and knees as quickly as he can, and he’s proud of himself for only dry humping the bed a little bit as Seung Gil lubes himself up. 

But instead of fucking into him immediately, Seung Gil takes his time pulling out Phichit’s plug, which is absolutely infuriating; it only takes one of Seung Gil’s fingers prodding the plug to turn Phichit into a writhing mess. 

Phichit’s knuckles turn white as he grips the bedsheets, Seung Gil pulling on his plug ever so slightly just to push it back in again, deeper, making him moan in frustration. Phichit feels himself stretching around the plug as it is pulled out, and then clenching around the base when Seung Gil decides to be cruel and let it slide back into place. 

“Seung Gil,” Phichit pants. “Please. Take it out already.”

He really is on the verge of tears now, and he’s also rubbing himself off with one of his hands, self control be damned. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one telling you what to do,” Seung Gil says, and then he pushes on the plug. 

Phichit can’t argue with that, but he does cry out. 

Seung Gil seems to have a little mercy, though, cause he flips Phichit over so he can get one hand around Phichit’s cock while he plays with the plug. He looks so focused that Phichit might come from the sight alone, which would be ok, because he would totally let Seung Gil fuck his overstimulated asshole. 

Seung Gil seems to have other plans, though, which are not “using Phichit as a human sex toy” (but maybe some other night). He finally pulls up the plug and Phichit gasps because all of a sudden he’s so empty, clenching around nothing, until Seung Gil lines himself up and pushes his cock in. 

Phichit smiles, because even in this, Seung Gil carries a kind of tenderness, one that anticipates Phichit’s needs and fills them wordlessly. 

Seung Gil may not ever call Phichit a “good boy” or smack him with a riding crop, but Phichit likes this a lot, too. Seung Gil is finding ways to be dominating, in his own way, that doesn’t require too many words—

“Be a good boy.”

Oh. Fuck. 

Phichit could die right now and be happy. 

But he doesn’t have to, cause Seung Gil won’t let him, apparently. He starts out slow, pushing deep into Phichit with these deliberate strokes that are going to make Phichit lose his mind. He wants Seung Gil to speed up, so he tries rolling his hips ever so slightly when they connect with Seung Gil’s, but Seung Gil places a firm hand on his hip bone and Phichit gets the message.

So, he’s at the mercy of Seung Gil’s fucking, which, in some ways, is better than getting railed as fast as possible. Phichit makes sure Seung Gil knows just how much he likes it, how much he likes being  _ used, _ by keeping his mouth wide open, gasps and moans and curses spilling out of his parted lips every time Seung Gil thrusts in  _ or _ out of him.

This might be the best fuck of his life, honestly, and by the sounds Seung Gil is making, he seems to be having a great time too.

Phichit keeps his hands off of his cock, even though it’s aching and bouncing against his abdomen with every thrust, because Seung Gil hasn’t told him he could and also Phichit is sure he would come if either of them touched him at this moment. He’s so full, and it feels so good, the heat in his abdomen is boiling over. Every inch of his body is on fire, and all he can do is grip the sheets for dear life and pray. 

“God, Seung Gil, yes— yes, baby, yes!” Phichit is probably two more good thrusts away from babbling, and it’s a miracle he can even get coherent words out. Seung Gil’s hand is still on his lip, anchored like a lifeline, so Phichit grabs it with his own to try to stay afloat.

And even though Phichit has been keeping his hands off of himself, he still feels the incessant urge of his orgasm building in his balls, tugging below his gut, threatening to burst. Phichit has never come just from a dick in his ass before, but if he were ever going to…

“Fuck— going,  _ ah _ , to cum—” Phichit groans through gritted teeth. It’s taking everything to hold himself back from the edge; he can’t look at Seung Gil, the way the sweat is beading and dripping off his forehead onto Phchit’s chest, how he’s biting his lip in anticipation (and to keep himself from screaming, probably), the intense concentration etched into his gorgeous eyebrows.

God, Phichit can’t even  _ think about not looking at him _ . Seung Gil is way too sexy.

“Phichit…” Seung Gil whispers, and Phichit physically closes his eyes, because Seung Gil’s voice is deep and raspy and it washes over him and Phichit really can’t fucking take much more.

He manages a “What?” in return.

“Look at me,” Seung Gil says, and Phichit feels a hand on his cheek. “—Wanna see you.”

Phichit opens his eyes and  _ yeah _ , he can do that, because Seung Gil looks positively wrecked, but Phichit knows he can’t hold out any longer.

Phichit is about to cum from Seung Gil’s dick alone, but then Seung Gil pulls out and for a moment Phichit suddenly feels his orgasm slipping away, into that painful yearning deep in his gut; he wants to moan,  _ bemoan _ the loss of Seung Gil’s cock when he feels Seung Gil shove in again, fucking into him harder. 

Phichit’s orgasm fires into him and out of him, coming as quickly as it had left. Seung Gil fucks him through it, stroke after mindless stroke, until Phichit’s feet are clenched tight and his toes are curled, body pulled taut like a rubber band, his back curved in glorious harmony. 

He swears as thick spurts of cum paint his chest with streaks of white, then he clenches around Seung Gil’s cock inside of him. And moments later, Seung Gil buries his face into Phichit’s shoulder and empties inside of him with a ragged exhale.

Phichit comes down quicker, and he strokes Seung Gil’s hair while he catches his breath, breathing heavily into Phichit’s neck. Eventually Seung Gil’s breathing turns into small kisses, and Phichit wraps his free arm around Seung Gil’s back, pressing their sweaty bodies closer together. He kisses Seung Gil’s ear through his hair.

After a minute of soft kisses and whispers, Seung Gil pulls himself off of Phichit, his body sticky with sex. There’s a kind of weird, suction-y sound that happens when their bodies separate, and Seung Gil makes a face.

“Gross,” he says, and then rolls off of the bed. “Gonna shower.”

“Okay,” Phichit hums. He’s a little sleepy, and his eyes are already fluttering closed.

“Would you… like to join?”

That gets Phichit’s attention, and his eyes snap open. “Absolutely!” he says, smiling widely, and then throws back the covers dramatically and hops out of bed, following Seung Gil into the bathroom.

The cursed corset and riding crop are discarded on the tiled floor, which makes Phichit feel a little foolish, but Seung Gil doesn’t acknowledge them, just steps over them to start the water. After a minute of adjusting the temperature they enter the shower together, and Phichit’s hands don’t leave Seung Gil’s body for a moment, even though Seung Gil complains that it makes it harder to clean. 

Phichit doesn’t really care. He’d rather be sticky and gross than apart from Seung Gil.

Seung Gil eventually cleans them both off, because Phichit is being cuddly and useless. Seung Gil even helps wash off the cum that steadily leaks out of Phichit’s asshole, which is also pretty gross in the post-post-coital glow, but Phichit tells Seung Gil sleepily that it’s his responsibility because it’s  _ his cum, _ and Seung Gil just sighs but scrubs him off anyway.

After the shower, Seung Gil towels them both off enough to be deemed dry enough for bed, and deposits a clingy Phichit onto the comforter. Phichit makes grabby hands for his boyfriend as he puts on some underwear and a sleep shirt, but all he gets is a pair of boxers thrown at his face. 

He pouts, but he puts them on, because Phichit doesn’t like sleeping naked and both of them know it.

Then, Phichit snuggles himself into the comforter and watches Seung Gil pick up and clean up the various pieces of their sexcapades. He washes off Phichit’s plug (which had been discarded somewhere on the floor in the excitement), folds the robe and places it neatly into the dresser. He picks up his dominatrix ensemble from the bathroom and brings it back into the bedroom, but he pauses before putting it away, like he doesn’t know what it classifies as or where to store it.

This makes Phichit sit up. “We don’t have to keep those if you don’t like them,” he says, startling Seung Gil.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Seung Gil says.

“I’m awake,” he says, pulling his knees to his chest. “And you don’t have to keep those.”

Seung Gil studies the corset again, and then he shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Maybe…?”

“I’ll keep them for now,” he says, and then stuffs them into the drawer with their sex toys. 

Phichit’s grinning wildly as Seung Gil gets into bed and tucks himself in.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Seung Gil asks, his eyes already closed. 

Phichit takes a breath, trying to quell his excitement, and then curls up close to Seung Gil, who is positioned on his back, flat as a board. God, Phichit loves him.

“Does this mean… that you’re willing to give it another try?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Seung Gil responds. “I have to practice.” 

And Phichit thought this night couldn’t get any better. He quickly kisses Seung Gil on the cheek before he can say anything else, and curls up beside him.

Under the covers, Seung Gil reaches out to find Phichit’s hand, and they interlace their fingers together without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
